Centralized tissue procurement is a critical aspect of human tissue-related cancer research. The major objective of the Tissue Procurement and Analysis (TPA) Facility is to support and enhance cancer-related translational, clinical, population-based and basic science research by providing LCCC members with a quality-controlled, quality-assured facility for procurement, processing, storage and distribution of normal and malignant tissue and blood specimens. In addition, the TPA Facility has several large grant-funded tissue analysis projects that support sectioning In the next funding cycle, the TPA Facility plans to expand its analytical services to provide high quality tissue-based technology as a general core facility function. CCSG funding of $135,075 will primarily support the highly qualified personnel needed to maintain and extend the facility's services. Modest support is requested for the Faculty Advisor (5%), Facility Director and extend the facility's services. Modest support is requested for the Faculty Advisor (5%), Facility Director (25%, Facility Pathologist (10%), and Technology Development Specialist (20%) and more substantial support for the crucial Facility Coordinator (75% and two Research Technicians (40-50%). CCSG will account for 27% of the total budget. Peer-reviewed Cancer Center members account for 27% of the total budget. Peer-reviewed Cancer Center members account for 94% and 98%, respectively, of the tissue procurement/blood processing and tissue-based analysis services performed by the facility.